headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Donatello
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Comic book characters | aliases = Donnie | continuity = Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles | image = | notability = | type = | race = Mutant turtle | gender = | base of operations = New York City, New York | associations = Ninja Turtles | known relatives = Leonardo Turtle sibling; Also a Ninja Turtle. Michelangelo Raphael Splinter Mutated rat. Foster father and mentor. | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' #1 | final appearance = | actor = }} is a fictional mutant reptile superhero and one of the main characters featured in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles multimedia franchise. The character was introduced in the first issue of the original Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ongoing comic book series by Mirage Studios. The character has appeared in every iteration of the "Ninja Turtles" franchise, including cartoon programs, live-action films, video games and more. Overview was once just a regular turtle along with his siblings, Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangelo. After being exposed to a strange green ooze called mutagen, he experienced accelerated growth, enhanced intellect and above-average physical characteristics. The brothers lived in the sewers beneath New York City where they were raised by a mutated rat named Splinter. Splinter possessed keen knowledge of the art of ninjitsu and taught it to all of the turtles, preparing them for the day when they might finally rise to the surface world to fight in the cause of justice. Donatello was the most intelligent and skilled of all of the turtles, favoring computer science over fighting, though he could hold his own in a battle just as competently as his brothers. Whenever a mission called for some tech-savvy computer work, Donnie was the man... uhh... err... turtle to call. Abilities Powers * Superhuman agility: 's physical strength and extensive training allows him move at great speeds and with improved reflexes and reaction time. * Superhuman durability: is physically heartier than a normal human being. This is enhanced by his turtle shell, which can withstand many forms of conventional weaponry. * Superhuman stamina: can remain active for extended periods of time without tiring. This ability was developed through his extensive martial arts training. * Superhuman strength: is stronger than the average human being of his relative age and size, and many times stronger than a regular turtle. Skills * Martial arts :* Acrobatics :* Climbing :* Ninjitsu :* Throwing * Gymnastics * Computer operation :* Computer hacking''' Notes & Trivia * * All of the Ninja Turtles are named after famous Renaissance-era artists. was named for Donato di Niccolò di Betto Bardi, an early Renaissance sculptor from Florence, Italy. Appearances * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1 - 1st appearance. * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Vol 4 44 - Believed to have been killed by Bebop and Rocksteady. See also External Links * * * Donatello at Wikipedia * * * at the TMNT Wiki References Category:Animal characters Category:Mutants Category:Ninjas Category:Acrobatics Category:Climbing Category:Computer hacking Category:Computer operation Category:Gymnastics Category:Martial arts Category:Ninjitsu Category:Green people